


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by Cefhclwords



Series: Ficmas 2019 [10]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Awkward Flirting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Flirting, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, meet cute, retail worker eric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: Day 10 of 12 days of FicmasBased on the prompt “I work in retail over Xmas and you’re a very hot customer that comes in when I’m having the worst day ever. You offer me your coffee because I look like I need it more and I might be in love with you. You come back everyday with something for me but all I really want is for you to ask me out”
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Series: Ficmas 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568377
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Babies. This one nearly killed me, I really hope you like it. I’ve worked hard at it and it’s something different and more out of my comfort zone so as always comments and kudos would mean so much, I really more than ever would love to know what you think!!! Hope you enjoy it my loves 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰

**Day 1**

The thing about December, really, is that everyone is the fucking worst version of themselves. Eric doesn’t know the exact science of it, but he doesn’t know he is rearranging the same coat rack for the seventh time today. 

He wouldn't mind so much, or be so pessimistic all together about the concept of the human race if it was just a matter of rearranging the sizes in order and not that the whole rack had been pretty much decimated. And Eric meant decimated. 

Half the coats were missing, but he checked and they had only sold one today, so they had to be somewhere scattered around the store and Eric had been unable to find most of them so far. 

Not to mention, the ones that were still on the rack, half of those were missing their waist ties and one of them had seven knots in the tie and then it was threaded back through and tied up again like the rest of the coats. That one just felt a little bit psychopathic to Eric, like why put in the effort to take it out, tie the ties in the fabric and then place it back around the jacket like normal? That would take so much time and effort, and for what? 

Then again, Eric guessed that he had agreed to work in retail over the Christmas period for the third year in a row, so he was partially at fault here too. He knew how insane it was, and really this was the last year he’d be here while he finished his degree, then he was going to get an actual real-life job and be free of the insanity of the shops and customers during the holidays.

However, today was one of the days that Eric wished to be anywhere else, that they could just close the doors early and he could go home and curl up in bed where it was warm and quiet and no one asked him any questions. He was only on his second day of work in a row, but he had four more days to go and that thought alone had him in a foul mood. 

Eric was fussing with another coat, managed to get it on to the hangerat least when he saw another customer entering the store out of the corner of his eye. 

“Hi welcome to-” Eric said in his usual slightly bored but polite customer voice, looked up and paused when he caught sight of the man who had walked into the sore. 

Oh Jesus. Eric sucked in a sharp breath, he was so fucking pretty. 

His fingers gripped tight to the coat in his hold, fiddled with the material as his eyes shamelessly filtered over the man who had caught him off guard, now looking at Eric with a warm smile. 

The stranger was tall, his legs long in a pair of black jeans with a dark red cable knit under a long black winter coat, his hands covered in matching burgundy gloves with a coffee cup in hand. 

Eric’s stomach flipped as he caught his eyes, a deep shining brown with long lashes, a few pretty freckles framing them. His eyes danced across his face and caught the shimmer of silver, a small cross earring hanging from his left earlobe. 

He was beautiful.

So beautiful it made Eric’s stomach flip, suddenly super aware of his own body, of his lazy outfit of torn blue jeans and light olive coloured long-sleeved shirt and trainers.

“Welcome to...?” Cute Earring Boy spoke, and Eric flushed as he realised his words had gotten lost somewhere between saying hi to a normal customer and seeing a man who could be model walk into his store. 

“Oh um, Hi” Eric repeated with a laugh and his breath stuttered as his eyes caught with the pretty strangers, a gorgeous smile pulled across the mans face as he looked at him. 

“Hi” Pretty Earring Boy replied, and god, not only was he that good looking, he also actually said ‘hi’ in reply to Eric. It may seem small, but a good half of the those that entered into the store didn’t even spare Eric a glance when he said hello to them. Sometimes on days when almost no one returned his greeting, he wondered if he was getting too pale and had started to look like the mannequins. 

“Long day? How’s it been you must be exhausted right? must be so busy” Pretty Earring Boy said and oh god if Eric wasn’t already totally head over heels for him, he was now. He was already drafting his vows to him in his head. They were mostly based on the two things he knew about the stranger, that he was very good looking and nice to those in customer service, but they were beautiful nonetheless. 

After a day of exhausting customers, answering their questions and demands, chasing down the product and calling other stores to find different sizes and colours for people, it was so nice to have someone actually speak to him like a real person.

“Honestly- yeah” Eric breathed, his customer service voice dropped and he hung up the coat on the rack even though it wasn’t tied up properly. 

“Been here for six hours and I still have another three and a half” Eric shrugged, hoped it wasn’t too much, sure he was probably over-sharing with the customer that just asked if his day was going ok. 

Eric tried to bring the conversation back to something casual, his eyes caught the script along the side of the cup- it was his favourite cafe in the centre, where he usually picked up breakfast if he didn’t have a chance to eat at home. 

“Julianne’s is the best” he commented and pointed to the cup. 

“You should try their pastries if you get the chance they are incredible” he smiled and assumed the conversation would end there as Eric has given him and easy out. 

Pretty Earring Boy surprised him again, and walked closer to Eric and held out the cup of coffee.

“Here” he offered with a kind smile. “You probably need this more than me and besides I’m pretty sure they accidentally put almond milk in it and I’m a full-fat milk kinda guy you know” he shrugged. 

“it's just a latte- and I promise I didn’t sip it yet, you can check and all it is all still in there and nice and hot” he smiled and kept the cup extended out to Eric. 

Eric beamed and caught the strangers eyes, ready to open his mouth and thank him for the offer but decline despite the hot latte sounding like exactly what he needed to get him through the end of day rush. 

Dele interrupted with a “don’t be polite really, go ahead” before he could even get the words out. 

Eric waited and flickered his eyes up to the other man’s to make sure, hesitated but he just smiled and nodded in encouragement, lifted the cup in offer. 

Eric sighed and reached out to take the cup into his hands, lifted it to his lips and drank down a long few sips, basically finishing half the cup in one go. 

He couldn’t help himself, he was so tired and he needed the caffeine in his body right away please and thank you. And in truth, he prefered almond milk anyway, so it was kind of perfect. 

“Thank you” Eric breathed, held the half-empty cup in his hand as he looked up Pretty Earring Boy again, who was watching him with a small smile on his face. 

“No worries, but I am going to have to ask for your help- so don’t thank me too much just yet” He said with a small laugh and Eric hummed, pressed his lips together and raised his brows. 

“Ah so the coffee was a bribe, wasn’t it?” Eric sighed, dropped his head back and let out a dramatic groan. 

“I promise it’s easy, I just need help getting a gift for my brother” Pretty Earring Boy said, and Eric picked his head back up with a smile, shrugged and took another sip of the coffee, as if considering his question. 

“Hmmm, Only because the coffee is good, I’ll help you” Eric smirked, had to pull his eyes away from him and looked over to see that a few of his other co-workers weren’t busy, so he knew he didn’t have to rush the time with Pretty Earring Boy to prevent getting in trouble from his manager. 

“Thank god for that baristas mistake then, or I’d be in a world of trouble trying to find a gift” Cute Earring Boy smiled and Eric felt his cheeks warm again, lifted the cup to his lips once more and took a few more sips. 

“Okay, hit me with it, so it’s for your brother, what we’re we thinking for him?” Eric asked and Pretty Earring Boy’s eye’s lit up warmly.

“Well, I’ve already gotten a couple things for him- but he needs a new nice jumper, his girlfriend has been on his case about the one he usually wears practically falling apart, so I thought I’d get him another one but I’m not too sure about his size” He spoke and Eric’s mind jumped to the new line of cable-knit sweaters they had launched at the beginning of the month. They were soft and cosy and warm and looked nice enough to wear them out too. 

“He’s probably more your size than me, broad shoulders and all” Pretty Earring boy said and Eric felt a small rush go through him. He was just stating a fact- Eric knew he had broad shoulders, but it sent a small thrill through him hearing the handsome stranger say it. 

“Alright, well I usually wear an XL, but these new sweaters we have at the moment, which I think would be really nice actually- they run kinda big so I’d say a large” Eric explained and the man nodded, tugging his gloves off his hands to store them into his coat pocket. God even his fingers were pretty, a few gold rings and delicate looking fingers. 

“Sounds good” Pretty Earring Boy said and Eric shook himself out of staring, turned on his heel to walk the man over to the display. 

Eric finished his coffee by the time they got there and ducked away to quickly throw it in the bin behind the counter. When he got back to the man, he was already going through the various colours, leant over them to look at the sizes on the tags.

“You said a large right?” He asked and Eric nodded, reached for one of the off white jumpers in a size large, and lifted it up to show him. 

“This colour is my personal favourite, I don’t know what your brother usual wears, but” he shrugged, and the man had already reached out to gather the material between his fingers. 

“No that’s perfect” he beamed, ran his fingers over the material again- “much nicer than his current one, he’s had it for years” Pretty Earring Boy collected the jumper into his arms, bundled it to his chest. 

“Thank you, I would have been looking around for ages, I’m usually so indecisive, but this is great” he beamed. 

Eric nodded “least I could do was my job, especially after you were nice enough to give me your coffee” he smiled and the man shrugged. “As I said you needed it more than me right- and now I have the Christmas gift I needed so it’s a fair trade” he smiled and Eric felt his stomach flip. He was so gorgeous when he smiled. 

“Glad I could help” Eric spoke softly. “Was there anyone else you needed to buy for?” He asked before he could help himself, not wanting to see the man go so fast and have to deal with other customers. 

The man hummed, paused for a moment and reached to dig his phone out of his pocket, scrolled on the screen as his eyes scanned over it. 

“Oh- actually maybe, my dad- mum said he needed some new shirts, she wanted me to pick a few out for him for her to give him” he explained and Eric smiled, nodded. 

“I can help you with that” Eric beamed, happy to have a reason to spend more time with the man. 

“And the good news is, I actually know his size, because my mum is far more organised than me and told me” he laughed and Eric waved a hand “don’t worry, most people have no clue what size at all and guess, or get annoyed at me if I can’t tell what exact size someone will be based on a photo of them” Eric explained and a laugh and Pretty Earring Boy raised his brows in surprise, let out a small laugh.

“Really?” He asked, “god people are awful” he huffed and Eric nodded, smiled at the man before he walked him over to another section of the store. They spend a little while going through the shirts together, the T-shirts and the button-downs and settled on one of each. 

Eric bought him up to the register himself since (thankfully, he thought) none of his coworkers were there. Eric scanned through each piece and folded them carefully, as the man paid for them with his card. He wrapped them carefully in the tissue paper they had in just for Christmas and stacked them into two separate bags. 

“Thank you again for your help…” Pretty Earring Boy said, words trailed off and it took Eric a moment to realise he was waiting for him to fill the blank of his name. “Eric, I’m Eric” he stuttered over the word and cursed himself internally for it. 

“Have a good Christmas I hope they like them” Eric said as he lifted the bag and handed it across the counter to the boy. Their fingers brushed as Pretty Earring boy reached out to take the bag in his grip, and Eric felt a school boy the way his stomach jumped at the simple touch, skin tingling with it. 

“Thanks Eric, I’m sure they will- I hope the rest of your shift is okay” he smiled kindly before he turned and walked out of the store. 

It took Eric a few moments of standing there like an idiot to realise he’d never asked the man his name in return. Christ he was stupid. 

Eric dropped his head to the counter and let out a groan, wishing he’d been brave enough to ask his name, been one of those confident guys that could just say hey, I think you’re cute do you want to get dinner after my shift tonight?

Eric sighed and stood up straight, ducked into the backroom to grab a new receipt roll for the till, all the while cursing himself for letting the cutest boy he’d kind of ever seen, who’d been sweet enough to ask him about his day and give him his coffee, walk away without so much as a name.

The nightly rush happens soon after that and Eric is caught between at least three or more customers for the rest of the night before they finally reach closing time and can pull the doors shut on another day of trade.

In the chaos, he kind of forgot about Cute Earring Boy, until he’s walking out of the shopping centre to his car and walks past Julianne’s, where the coffee Cute Earring Boy had given had been from. 

A smile pulls across his lips as he thinks of soft brown eyes and long lashes, a pretty smile and kind voice, of the way he’d said Eric’s name. He wished he’d gotten his number, wished he could text him and at least thank him for the coffee, tell him that it had helped him get through that night. 

Eric couldn’t get it out of his mind after that, even as he crawled into bed he was thinking of how he could have asked him out- gotten his number, asked him to sign up to their membership program, to at least know his name. He hadn’t asked since most people said no before he could get the full question out, but how he wished he had. 

He fell asleep thinking about gold rings on delicate fingers holding soft white fabric, knowing at least he had the memory of the nice customer to get him through the rest of the month. 

**Day 2**

The second day Eric sees cute Earring boy, it’s a total surprise. 

It had been a busy morning, and that was to put it lightly. It was nothing short of insane, they had made their daily budget by eleven am. 

They had launched a twenty percent off sale that morning and Eric was wishing with everything in him that they hadn’t. He couldn’t count the number of times today that he’d had to explain it was twenty percent off pre-existing sale items and not twenty percent off storewide. 

To be fair the signs plastered all over the windows were confusing but Eric might actually cry if he has to repeat himself one more time. 

The most recent customer he’d had to tell was middle-aged women who had picked out fifteen matching jumpers, assuming that the sale was store wide. 

It was safe to say he’d been thoroughly blamed for it and told that he was running a scam, to which he tried to explain he just worked here but, she was having none of it. The only saving grace was her promise to never shop there again as he left. Eric was thankful he’d never have to deal with her again. 

Eric finally had a few breaths to himself, the rush seemingly dying down for a few blissful seconds and he walked over to the corner of the store that was his favourite, where they had their Christmas display, fitted with a Christmas tree and all.

He pretended to be preoccupied with fixing a few of its decorations while he let himself just be quiet for a moment, enjoying not having to answer any questions or demands for the first time since his shift started. He wondered idly what he should get for his lunch break, if he felt like switching it up from the usual salad bar he went to. 

A tap to his shoulder broke the moment after only a few seconds to himself and he let out a soft exhale before he turned around with a somewhat forced smile.

“Hi how can I help you?” Eric said automatically before his eyes settled on the man in front of him and his breath hitched. Oh. 

Cute Earring Boy. 

Cute Earing boy far more dressed down than he had been last time, in a loose-fitting graphic long-sleeved black top, no gloves or scarf, just a cap on his head and the same silver earring in one ear. 

Cute Earring Boy, just a few centimetres away from him, god he even smelled good, a cologne that wasn’t offensively heavy, clean but manly and soft and Eric wanted to breathe it in again. He refrained from being a total creep and doing that, and instead licked his lips and forced his eyes up to meet the other man’s. 

“Hey” He smiled genuinely, and his heart clenched when the smile was returned. Cute Earring Boy seemed to notice at that moment how closely they were stood to each other and took a small step back. 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you, if you’re busy, I can get someone else to help me out i” 

“No” Eric cut him off, probably too fast, swallowed quickly and cursed himself for seeming overeager. Maybe he was, but Cute Earring Boy didn’t need to know that. 

“No, that’s ok I was just checking the display, nothing important” he smiled and Eric’s heart went and squeezed again. He was kind of worried at this like that it was a medical issue, he wasn’t sure what he’d tell his doctor- ‘hey every time this pretty boy smiles at me or I noticed his eyelashes and his freckles my heart does something stupid’. 

“I can help you” Eric added as if he hadn’t already made that abundantly clear.

“Great” the man beamed, and bought a hand up to adjust his hat, the sleeves of his shirt tugged up over his fingers. God, he was cute, Eric wanted to cup his cheek in his hand, trace out the faint freckles on the high points of his cheeks with his thumb. 

“So, uh I’m stupid, I forgot yesterday, I’d been at work all day and my brain was scattered- but I also needed to pick something up for myself and just forgot” 

Eric smiled at the man’s request and nodded, thankful beyond belief for the boy’s forgetfulness, it bought him back here to Eric for the second day in a row. Maybe luck or karma was on his side, maybe this was the way of the universe rewarding him for dealing with all the demanding customers this month. A cute boy to make his day better wasn’t a bad reward. 

“Okay cool, what were you after?” Eric asked and the man smiled, gestured to himself as he spoke. 

“I’m in need of a hoodie, mine ones are so old and worn in they don’t really do much to keep me warm, I saw you guys had a further discount on your sale and then I remembered I hadn’t got one last night and It’s so cold today, so yeah” Cute Earring Boy said and he gave a small shrug. 

“Yeah, was cold when I came in this morning, better than yesterday at least, Didn’t have to wear my coat and scarf” Eric smiled, and he nodded. “Yeah, I’m thankful for that, but I’m one of those people that are always cold you know, So I’m well overdue for new jumpers” he smiled and Eric nodded. 

“Hoodies right?” the man nodded. 

“What kind of colours do you like? We have some as part of the sale, but a few that are newer that are full price but I can show you both options” Eric explained. 

“Oh, um, I usually like black or dark green, or I don’t mind a bright pattern too, like a red, pink, purple- I’m not too fussy” he shrugged, a small smile still on his lips. 

Eric smiled at his answer and nodded, “I’ll show you the sale ones first, see if you like any of them yeah?” Eric explained and again Cute Earring boy nodded, motioned for Eric to lead the way. 

“Have you been busy today? It’s so crowded in the centre, I’m sure you have been run off your feet” he asked and Eric sighed and let out a small laugh, nodded his head. 

“Yeah, it’s been fucking insane honestly” he half smiled, shook his head and let out a small sigh.

“It has only just slowed down now, But I’m sure we will get another surge again after lunch, I’m kind of scared to be honest with you” Eric confessed, reached up to scrub through his hair.

“I can imagine, you’ll get a proper break though right? To eat and sit down for a bit?” He asked, and Eric nodded, his heart doing that stupid thing again at the concern in his voice.

“Yeah, yeah I get an hour for lunch, so I’ll grab something to eat and be able to rest my legs for a bit” he smiled, arriving at the sales rack where the jumpers and hoodies were hung. 

Eric reached up to pull down three different hoodies that fit Dele’s criteria. 

“That’s good at least, you can hide away from everyone for at least a little while” he said kindy and Eric hummed. 

“Yeah, thank god, I don’t know how many times I can listen to another person’s Christmasworries, I mean I know people are stressed and need to vent, but hearing about the tension between two sides of a strangers family due to differing political opinions all while trying to make a sale can be tough” Eric laughed and Cute Earring Boy laughed with him, gave him that cute smirk.

“Ah yes, the classic what to buy my sister in law that doesn’t seem to support the idea of everyone having basic human rights, I want it to be nice but I want them to know I disapprove of them at the same time” Dele jested back and Eric let out a proper laugh. The handsome stranger really did get it. 

“Okay, what about any of these” Eric asked after a moment and extended out the three hoodies he had hooked on his fingers for him to take and look at. 

The boy picked them up one by one to look at them, each time his fingers brushing Eric’s, sending sparks through him every time. 

Cute Earring Boy looked at each, scanned his eyes over them and touched the material of each one gently. 

Eric smiled and tried not to stare, but it was endearing, the way he looked at each in detail, felt the inside of the hoodie and the outside. He was too sweet, even the slope of his nose was pretty, his skin still looking radiant even in the middle of winter. 

“I like this one a lot” he spoke after a few minutes, holding a hoodie that was a mix of pink and red, almost like tie dye a small red embroidered print in the centre of the chest that said ‘lover’. 

“It’s great, kind perfect actually, but do you have another size?” he asked and Eric nodded, “yeah-um, did you want a small? Instead?” Eric asked, the medium was in the boy’s hand and honestly Eric had thought it might be a bit big for him at that. 

“Oh, no” he mumbled, “I like my hoodies kinda oversized, do you have a large?” he asked and Eric nodded, was proud of himself for not having a mental break down at his cute that was and took the medium and swapped it out with the large size, handed it to Dele who looped it over his arm. 

“Ok, there are some other nice ones that aren’t on sale but they are worth the price, I have a few colours and styles of them and they are cosy” Eric smiled and the man mirrored his grin.

“Well, if it has your vote of confidence then I’m sure it will be perfect, you’re two for two so far with your suggestions” Cute Earring boy beamed and Eric stumbled on his feet slightly, distracted a bit as they walked over to another section of the store. 

“I don’t know if it’s impressive or upsetting that I know everything about all the stock we have, I think it might mean I am here a sad amount” Eric sighed dramatically and the man laughed, reached out to brush his hand over Eric’s arm. 

Eric didn’t pass out at the touch, so he counted that as a win as he shared a smile with Dele. 

Eric pickedout a burgundy, emerald green, black and orange hoodie to show Dele, who took the green hoodie into his hands, again feeling the material as he looked over it. 

“These are perfect, can I get the back and the green?” He asked and Eric nodded, folded the other two jumpers and placed them carefully back on the display. 

Eric turned back around only to see that Cute Earring Boy had wandered off to another section of hoodies, and had begun to look through them, sorting through each one. 

Eric took a moment to admire him, let his eyes drift down the line of him. In the thinner shirt he had on today meant Eric could see the shift of muscle underneath it, where the fabric fell and gathered around the boys waist, contrasting with the broader line of his shoulders. 

Eric’s hands itched to catch the boy around the small dip of his waist, pull him back into his chest and press a kiss to the curve of his neck.

Eric blinked out of it as he walked over to where the boy was stood, eyes wide when he saw Cute Earring Boy pull down a very familiar hoodie. Oh. 

The hoodie that was at home laying on the end of Eric’s bed waiting for him when he got home. His favourite hoodie of all time, stretched out and faded in the colour, a soft black with a coat hanger emblem stitched onto the front. The first item he’d bought when he started working here. 

“I love this one too, it’s probably stupid to buy two almost identical back hoodies right? But I’m going to do it anyway” he smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

Eric cleared his throat and nodded, “yeah sounds good to me” he smiled, surprisingly flustered at the sight of the boy holding the jumper he wore to bed and around the house, his favourite hoodie. It struck something in his chest. 

They get up the register and Eric rings him through, ignoring that Adam was already on the second register not serving anyone. 

Eric was folding the jumpers to place in the bag when Cute Earring Boy reached out and caught Eric’s wrist. The world might explode behind his eyes for a second but he manages to keep mainly calm, looks up to catch his eye. 

“I’ll wear that one now if that’s ok? I may have overestimated the slight bit of sunshine today for more than what it was” He smiled and Eric nodded, handed the boy the jumper that of course had to be the coat hanger jumper. 

Eric dropped his eyes to finish up the transaction, mind buzzing as he saw Dele pull the jumper on out of the top of his vision, hit print for his receipt and tried to focus and not openly stare. 

Eric looked up as he handed Cute Earring Boy his bag, and he honestly had to bite his tongue when he saw him in his hoodie. Well, not his hoodie, his hoodie would be bigger on Dele, the large was already too big on him, so Eric’s extra-large would probably be slipping off his shoulder. 

Eric swallowed thickly and his eyes dragged over him once more, heart hammered in his chest. The last thing he expected today was to see the cute boy that had taken his breath away at work again, but even more so to see him in Eric’s jumper, the one tangled in his sheets that he’d tugged off that morning as he got out of bed.

Without permission, the thought of Cute Earring boy tangled up in his sheets in his hoodie, only his hoodie, waking up next to him like that in his bed. Oh god. 

Eric blinked hard and shook his head slightly to snap himself out of the thought, attempted to fight the blush working over his face. This boy was still a practical stranger and Eric was thinking about him in his bed. 

The man took the bag with a sweet thank you and Eric nodded, his heart pounding hard in his chest as he wondered for a split second if he should ask him for his number, he’d come back a second day- maybe he wanted to Eric again. Or maybe, he thought sadly he just needed new hoodies and liked the shop and Eric happened to be at work again. 

“Oh!” Cute Earring Boy said suddenly as he was turning was to leave, spun back around to face Eric again. 

“Thought you might need another pick me up” he smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a candy cane with a red ribbon tied around it. He reached it out to Eric who took it with a light hold, gazed down at it.

“Have a good day Eric, thanks again, see you soon” he grinned and gave him a small wave before he turned on his heel and walked out of the shop, leaving a half dumbfounded Eric standing at the register. 

Adam flicked his ear after a moment and told him to get back to his own section and Eric nodded, tucked the candy cane into his pocket before he walked back out to check in on another customer. 

When Eric finally got on his break the first thing he did was dig the candy cane out of his pocket, stared down at it as he went to sit on one of the chairs in the backroom.

‘See you soon’ that’s what Cute Earring Boy had said, see you soon, and he’d had a candy cane for Eric- so he must of hoped Eric would be there right? must have at least in part came back to the store in some hope of seeing him again, surely. 

Eric spun the candy cane between his fingers and smiled as he unwrapped it to eat it. 

Adam casts him an odd look when he comes out the back to get more stock and saw Eric eating the candy cane but Eric just rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. 

Eric runs over their conversation again and again, can’t help himself, gets frustrated when he looks back at him fumbling asking the boys name again. 

He just got so flustered by the candy cane, his brain just kinda short circuited and he didn’t know how to communicate any longer. Not to mention the whole hoodie thing that he was already trying to process. It had been a big day for him. 

When his shift finally ended Eric’s body was aching and ready for bed, exhausted with his feet throbbing from standing for so long, head pounding slightly as he packed up his things. 

He hooked his car keys in his fingers as he headed out of the back room and raised a hand to wave goodbye to Adam as he shrugged his back pack onto his shoulder.

“Cute” Adam said with a smile and Eric frowned, asked him what he meant and Adam just pointed to his keys, Eric flushed and dropped his hand quickly with a roll of his eyes. 

The small red ribbon that had been tied around the candy cane was nice, a deep red with small snowflake at the end of it. It was cute, and Eric didn’t have it in him to throw it away, so he’d tied it to the ring of one of the keychains on his car keys. 

Eric huffed and turned from Adam with a called out excuse of “I’m just trying to keep the festive spirit alive” feeling a bit flustered as he exited the store. Whatever, Adam didn’t get it, fuck him, Eric through as he ran his thumb over the piece of material. 

**Day 3**

The third-day eric sees Cute Earring Boy it’s only for a few moments. It’s another busy day and Eric is run off his feet, the store is a mess and he can’t seem to find a gap between customers to fix any of the displays. 

The only thing that got him out of bed that morning was the sight of the small red ribbon tied around his keys laying on his bedside table. The chance of getting to see the boy again, see his pretty smile. It was worth facing the onslaught of customers for. 

Eric thankfully had a later shift so he had a bit of a sleep in and still had time for a hot shower and a big mug of coffee, which eased his pain as he drove into work, a small jitter of excitement low in his stomach. 

Two days, despite the candy cane, despite Dele saying see you soon- it may be a coincidence, but three days, if Cute Earring Boy was there today, maybe that meant something more. 

It was almost the end of his shift when Cute Earring Boy came bustling through the door, dressed very nicely in a black button up with the same coat from the first day over the top, black slacks and a nice belt, dress shoes on his feet. The earring still hanging in his earlobe. 

God, Eric still really wasn’t used to how handsome he was, and the sharp outfit had his mind whirling, feeling as though hearts were spilling from his eyes, the fondness tangible and falling off him in waves. 

My boy is here Eric thought somewhat embarrassingly as he eyed Dele from across the store, only half listening to what the woman in front of him was explained about the return she wanted to do. 

“Hello are you listening to me? God you’re hopeless, hellooo” the woman drawled out, waved her hand in front of Eric’s face who looked back to her, couldn’t even find it in himself to be annoyed because Cute Earring Boy was back. 

“Ma’am, I understand that you want a refund but these clothes don’t have the tags and you don’t have your receipt, I need a proof of purchase and the clothes need to be unworn to issue a full refund” he explained, sure that was exactly the opposite of what she wanted to hear. 

Eric was correct as she went into a rant about not understanding why they need a receipt for a return and he just put on his best ‘I’m listening’ face as he prayed in his mind that she wouldn’t start yelling. Angry and ranting he could deal without but he really hated when customers yelled at him. 

After her rant was done Eric repeated what he’d just told her, that he had to have evidence of purchase with a date of purchase to at least offer a store credit or exchange but since the tags were taken off they couldn’t offer a refund a full refund even if she had the receipt. 

She took it as well as Eric expected, the woman huffed loudly and picked up the clothing, told Eric he was a disgrace and they don’t value their customers at all and that any other store would have honoured the return, her voice raised, face actually red with her frustration. 

Eric just let her get it out, watched as she stopped off, making sure to knock into a display of wallets and knock half of them to the floor on her way out. 

Eric held his breath for a moment and made fists by his sides before he released them with a slow breath, let the anger pushing at his chest fizzle out. Told himself she wasn’t worth getting angry over, just another shitty customer story to tell his brother when he got back to their flat tonight. 

He kept his eyes on the computer for a few more minutes to avoid the next customer in line for just a few seconds, tapping at the keyboard like he was processing something, able to see out of the corner of his eye that the line was long and snaking out past it’s usual spot. 

After a few more seconds Eric looked up, greeted the next customer and began to put through their purchases. The long line fed through and Eric took a moment between serving people to dart his eyes up to look around for Cute Earring Boy again, unable to spot him on the shop floor. 

For a moment Eric worried that he’d left and Eric had missed his chance to see him today. However, his eyes caught a familiar glint of silver and the black coat in the line and realised The man was standing two people behind the current person he was serving in line. 

A thrill ran through Eric’s stomach and he was quick to put the next two customers through, tried to make sure he wasn’t rushing when he very much was kind of shamelessly was rushing to get to Cute Earring Boy. 

Finally he was next in line and Eric smiled brightly, the man returning with a playful grin. “Hey, so I’ve heard you and your company are a disgrace but I was still hoping you be able to help me?” He asked and it took Eric a second to realise that he was referencing the grumpy customer from earlier and he grinned, shook his head with a small laugh. 

“Well I’m the biggest disgrace we’ve got so you’re in luck” Eric smiled and the man laughed easily, nodded his head and fixed his gaze on Eric, a cheeky smile on his lips with one brow razed. His face was sharp and beautiful but somehow his eyes were soft and Eric wanted to kiss him so badly. The need struck him suddenly and he had to pull his eyes away from the man’s mouth to stop himself from saying something stupid. 

“Perfect, just who I wanted then” Cute Earring Boy spoke and the words made the back of Eric’s neck go hot. 

“What did you need?” He asked, “oh and thank you for the candy cane yesterday” Eric added, his heart in his throat when he watched the man’s smirk turn into a full grin.

“I’m glad you liked it, thought it would be a good little pick me up” he said as he tuggedhis wallet out of his coat. 

“Just wanted to get a gift card, it’s for my boss, have him in our secret Santa and it got to lunch and I realised I hadn’t gotten him anything for the gift swap tonight so thought I’d duck here” he explained and Eric reached down into one of the draws to pull out gift card and card wallet. 

“Ok great, How much did we want to put on there?” Eric asked, and was quick to load it up with the amount Cute Earring Boy requested, and even put it one of the small holiday gift boxes they had wrapped it up with a bow and put it in a bag. 

“Thank you, it looks great, you’re a total lifesaver Eric” he smiled, his fingers lingered over Eric’s for a moment as he took the bag and Eric wanted to melt into the floor, his tongue feeling too big for his mouth. 

“No problem, of course- anytime you need” Eric smiled and Cute Earring Boy lingered for a moment, and Eric paused, maybe this was his chance, his chance to do something. 

“Excuse me” the lady behind the boy called out “I’m in a rush” she said and waved the T-shirt she was holding up. 

Eric sighed and looked over the boys head to catch her eye. “I’m just with another customer, one moment” he replied, as if she couldn't see the man right there. He looked back to Cute Earring Boy who rolled his eyes and mocked the woman mouthing ‘I’m in a rush’ Eric had to stifle his laughter. 

“That’s my que to leave then, have a good rest of the day yeah? Good luck with it” he smiled softly and rocked up on his toes and god he was so cute and kind and Eric wanted to kiss him so much. 

“Thank you” Eric said soflty, still stalling to help the huffing woman, because well, fuck her imptatientce, couldn’t she see how cute this man was. 

“I hope you have a good rest of your day at work and your boss likes his gift” he added, a grin on his lips as he tried to delay the man from leaving. 

Dele nodded and once more reached into his coat pocket, tugged out something wrapped in red cellophane, and handed it to Eric with a soft “hope this helps”. 

Eric accepted it quickly, looked down at the item and turned it over in his hands, tried to see through the wrap and figure out what it was. 

“Thank you- I, I never got your name” Ericmanaged to get out, surprised at himself. When he got no reply he looked up to see the face of the frustrated woman and no Cute Earring Boy. 

“My name is Alice and as lovely as it is to watch you flirt I’d like to buy this shirt please” she huffed and Eric placed the wrapped item carefully by the computer as he ran the lady through, apologising for taking so long, when he really his mind was just on opening his gift. She made another two remarks about how long Eric had taken but he just took them on the chin, not bothered at all because cute boy had come back to see him again and bought him another gift. 

After a few minutes there were no more customers to serve at the register and Eric picked at the small piece of tape holding the wrapped item together. He pulled carefully at the red cellophane until it revealed a gingerbread man biscuit in a plastic box. 

Eric smiled down at it, bit into his bottom lip and looked over the cute gingerbread man, decorated in frosting, smile and all. On his coat, the buttons were small pink hearts instead of the usual black circles, and Eric maybe was reading into it, but. Huh. 

He looked at the small hearts for longer than he’d admit, sure his cheeks were red as he held it carefully in his hands. Eric caught himself after a moment and took the cookie into the backroom, placed it into his backpack carefully to have tonight after his dinner, something to look forward to during the rest of his shift. 

The sweet gift eased the pain of Eric still not managing to get Cute Earring Boy’s name despite actually being able to get the question out this time. 

Eric folded up the red cellophane once he got home and had eaten the cookie. He tucked it into his book that night as a bookmark, pressed carefully between the pages. Because it was convenient, that was why, no other reason at all 

**Day 4**

The fourth-day Eric sees Cute Earring Boy, he doesn’t really see him at all, and he learns his name is Dele. 

The day was surprisingly quiet, a Friday when they usually saw a few hundred customers and the shopping centre was oddly quiet, probably something to do with the snow letting up and there actually being some sunshine today. 

Eric wasn’t sure they’d even make a budget for the day with the foot flow so low. Usually, he hated days like these, as bad an insanely busy day in December could be, a quiet one was occasionally worse. 

After getting used to days of go go go, his shift going in a blink of an eye as he jumped from customer to customer, having a day like this felt as though It went on for years. 

Eric had refolded and reorganised the jeans display by style, colour and size twice, Changed the mannequins and swept the changing rooms, and he still had four whole hours to go. 

No customers wanted help, they all seemed happy to just stroll around and try on clothes without any questions. 

Eric, however, had been kind of excited at the prospect of the boring day.

The three other times Cute Earring boy had come in, Eric had in the back of his mind to make sure he wasn’t spending too much time with him as his manager would get frustrated if he was with one customer for too long. The thought that seeing the boy today meant they could actually talk for a bit and maybe Eric could try and ask him out, or even just his name, had a happy thrill low in his stomach. 

As the day ticked by, slowly but surely, and lunchtime passed, Eric felt his excitement fading, a niggle of fear and doubt low in his gut that maybe Cute Earring Boy was sick of him, that maybe Eric had read too far into it. He felt so silly thinking that way, it had only been a few days but quickly Cute Earring Boy had become the best part of coming to work. 

Eric just worried that the hope he felt, the flutter of something new, had all been for nothing, just another cute boy that Eric had immediately fallen for. Maybe it was only that Cute Earring Boy was actually nice to him and good looking, so of course he read to far into his kindness, mistaken it for interest. 

By the time Eric went on break around two, he felt a bit deflated, slumped out into the back room and grabs his microwaveable rice, tins of tuna, and a bag of spinach leaves. Eric mixed up his lunch and sat down at the small desk in the backroom, pulled out his phone and flicked through his social media apps and missed text messages and tried to ignore the pit in his stomach. 

It wasn’t that he expected Cute Earring Boy, or maybe he did, he tried not to have expectations, but he couldn’t help himself, he just wanted to see Cute Earring Boy again, wanted to hear his happy laugh and ask him how his day was, tell him about the customer he’d had that morning that had refused to tell him his name for their loyalty program because he thought it was a violation of privacy but still wanted Eric to somehow find his profile because he wanted the 5% members discount. 

He wanted to see what jumper he was wearing, the way he tugged the sleeves of it over his fists. He felt besotted with him, it was a foreign feeling, one he didn’t find himself in often.

Eric wanted to learn more, to know about Cute Earring Boy, he couldn’t help it, there was something about him that made his heart race, made him not know what to even do with his hands when he saw him. Eric felt like a school-age kid, fumbling over his words to try and say the right thing. He hadn’t been ready to get rid of that feeling, to lose that, it was a feeling that lit up his whole body, had him excited about his next day at work at the chance to see him. 

Eric was halfway through his food when the door to the backroom swung open, and he looked up quickly to see his co worker Jane holding a brown paper bag in her hands, the multiple rings stacked up on her fingers gleamed as she twisted the bag in her hands toward Eric. 

“Have you got a looover?” she drawled out in her sing songy voice, doing a small shimmy that made her peach coloured hair move where it brushed her shoulders. 

Eric smiled and let out a small huffed laugh through his nose and raised his eyebrows at her, confused as to what she was on about. “What?” he questioned with a small smirk and placed his phone down on the table, his co worker walking closer, who seemed to still be waiting for Eric’s answer. 

“I mean, no- you know that” he spoke in exasperation, Jane was one of the people he worked most with and very much knew the current slow pace of Eric’s love life. 

“Hmm then the very pretty boy who rushed in asked me to give this to Eric, was talking about different Eric who works here?” She asked, eyes squinted as she approached him, the look reminding him starkly of his sisters. 

“Pretty boy?” He asked, trying to play down the way his heart was in his throat and Cute Earring Boy’s face had flashed into his mind. He sat up straighter and leant in to try and see what Jane was holding better, now that he knew it might be from his boy- well not his boy, but his- y’know something- his cute stranger boy, his maybe future boy. Whatever the case, he wanted to know what it was Jane was holding. 

“Uh uh uh” She hid the bag behind herself and shook her head quickly, “you know who I’m talking about don’t you? You want to know what this is, so you must know” she deduced with a smirk, her green eyes sharp on him. 

Eric sighed and leant back in the chair, shook his head and crossed his arms. “Don’t care” he shrugged, began to bounce his leg nervously under the table. 

Cute Earring Boy had some to see him after all, bought him something else and he was on break- the fucking timing of it made his skin hot with frustration.

“Hmm, okay then, I guess it must have been a mistake, the wrong store, for a different Eric” Jane sighed dramatically, spun on her heel and was quick to move the brown paper bag in front of her so Eric couldn't see it as she made her way toward the bin. 

“Should probably just throw it away, wouldn’t want this kind thoughtful gift to go to the wrong person, especially when he checked twice that this ‘Eric’ he was after would definitely get this today” she sighed, reached out to dangle the bag over the bin, shaking it back and forth slowly, her eyes serious and threatening. 

Eric’s fingers curled into fists on the table, and his lips pressed together tight as he breathed out slowly from his nose. He didn’t doubt that Jane would drop the bag into the trash without a second thought, she was a little firecracker and honestly sometimes was scared of her. 

Eric still attempted to call he bluff despite the nerves, just shrugged and watched as she let her fingers release the brown paper. Eric jumper to his feet with a quick ‘wait’ surprising himself with the movement, his stomach dropping heavily when he watched the paper slip, the thought of Cute Earring Boy’s gift for him being thrown away. 

Jane had caught the bag by her pink finger, a sly smirk on her lips. “Mmmhmmm, just what i thought Dier, don’t try and lie to me buddy” she huffed, walked back over to Eric and handed him the bag. 

“What’s his name then?” she asked, as Eric’s fingers came around the bag and pulled it to his chest, feeling excited now that the gift was safe in his possession. 

Eric flushed and looked down at his feet, tucked his bottom lip into his mouth and shrugged. “Don’t erm- Don’t know actually if m’honest” his fingers tightened on the paper bag, not willing to confess the nickname he had been calling him in his head. 

“Ah, so its like that then, how sweet” Jane smiled and petted the top of Eric head, having to rise on her toes to do so. 

“Good luck sweet Eric, and just so you know, he likes you, I can tell” She smirked, ficked the side of his head before she turned and left the back room, door closing soundly behind her.

Eric let out a heavy breath and looked down, eyes caught on the brown bag and his fingers tightened, heart sumersalted and a thrill rushed through him. 

Something for him, from the cute boy who’d come to visit him at work three times before. 

When his life became a sappy christmas film, he wasn’t sure, but he wasn't complaining. Eric took a deep breath and spun around and headed back to the table, forced himself to sit down before he looked down at the paper bag and his fingers moved to pull it open. Inside was a rectangular paper box, and Eric smiled at the writing across the lid in black marker. 

“Eric, don’t have time to chat today, but I hope this makes up for it and makes monday better - Dele” with a small smiley face drawn after the name.

Dele. Eric ran the name around in his mind, a smile on his lips as his fingers reached out to drag over the dried black ink, traced the first ‘e’ with his fingertip. He shook his head and huffed out a breath, laughing at himself for being so soppy over a name. It did suit him though, Dele, it was a pretty name and one he’d never heard before. 

“Dele” Eric mumbled under his breath, tested it on his tongue as his fingers pushed at the paper lid to reveal what was inside, trying not to fixate on the smiley face in the edge of the box. 

His face broke out into a grin and he let out a small laugh, god this boy somehow knew that food was the way to Eric’s heart clearly. 

His mates never stopped giving him shit for how much and how often he ate- always had a snack in hand. 

Inside the box was a cherry pastry, one of the ones from the same cafe that Eric got his morning coffee, and the same place the coffee Dele had given him on the first day he met him was from. Eric flushed at the memory of their first conversation, that Dele had remembered him mentioning the pastries in the first place.

Eric stared at the glaze on the pastry as he wondered why Dele had been in a rush today. In truth, he didn't know much about Dele still, he’d just learnt his name today afterall, and still wasn’t sure of the reason Dele came by the shopping center each day, if he worked here too or in some of the offices nearby, or if it was something else altogether. 

His heart did something stupid when he thought about the fact Dele still went to the effort of going past the bakery to get this and bring it to Eric, just becasue he couldn’t stay to talk. Eric was thankful no one was there to see his blush as he picked up the pasty and took a bite. 

“Dele, his name is Dele” Eric spoke softly to Jane once he was back on the floor with her, a giddy lightness in his chest, bouncing around his ribs. 

Jane just nodded with a smirk, flicked Eric’s nose and shook her head, sighed and mumbled “oh you’ve got it bad” as she walked off to help a customer. 

**Day 6**

The sixth day Eric sees Dele, he’s waiting for him. He’d had the previous day off, thankful for the time to sleep in late and hang out with his brother, set up their Christmas tree and take his dogs for a walk. 

However he couldn’t stop the small part of his mind wondering if Dele would come in for him. He hadn’t told Dele what days he worked and it was pure coincidence that the man had come in around the start of Eric’s work week and been able to come in each day and see him. 

If that’s what he was doing, after all. Eric still wasn’t sure what Dele’s motivation was, he was hesitant to build his hopes up that Dele was coming back everyday for him. 

But then again, to somehow have a reason to come back to a clothing store every day was odd, and he had always had a gift for Eric. Yesterday he had just dropped in seemingly to give Eric the gift. 

Regardless, by the time Eric clocked into work on Wednesday morning, he was eager at the thought of seeing Dele again, maybe figuring out what it meant, of getting to know him a bit better.

He was an hour into his shift when Dele walked through the door, in the lover hoodie he’d bought the previous week with his usual black coat layered over the top. 

It looked better on him than Eric could have imagined, the soft pink and red suited his skin and the soft stitching of Lover across his chest suited him perfectly. The soft kind boy that somehow always had time for Eric in his day, had seen him a tired and worn out retail worker and given him his coffee. He was kind, generous, a lover. 

“Hey there” Eric beamed, walked up to Dele with the confidence of the pastry gift behind him.

Dele beamed and tugged off his gloves before he waved at Eric, pulled his hood down, a few flecks of snow falling from fabric with the movement. “Hi” he replied, eyes warm. 

“So I guess Tuesday’s are your day off?” He asked and Eric’s smile grew, Dele had come by for him yesterday.

“Yeah, Tuesday’s and every second Sunday during Christmas, it’s extra busy this time of year so I’m on a lot more” he added and Dele nodded. 

“Tuesdays and every second Sunday” Dele repeated, nodded his head and looked down at his hands as he slid them into the front pocket of the hoodie. 

His eyelashes were long, cast dark and pretty against his cheeks. Eric wanted to kiss where they touched the skin just under his eyes, where his cheeks bunched you with his smile. 

“I’ll remember that” he nodded, looked up and caught Eric’s eye, made his heart lurch into his throat. 

“Thank you, Dele, for the gingerbread and the pastry, they really kept me going”, you kept me going, Eric left unsaid. 

Dele’s face glowed with his answering smile and he reached up to fiddle with his hair, the near black curls seemingly a bit shorter than when he’d last seen him. 

“M’really glad” Dele replied, dropped his hand back to the pocket of the hoodie. 

“The hoodie looks good- warm I mean” Eric stuttered over his words and a heat bristled in his chest, fingers curled against the side of his leg and let out a small exhale. It was worth it for the small flush he saw on Dele’s cheeks. Maybe he was here for Eric, had been the past few days. Maybe it wasn’t too good to be true. 

“Need any more gifts?” Eric asked, reached up to scrub a hand over the back of his neck. 

He wished he was brave enough to just ask him if he was free later. 

Wished that Dele would ask him when he finished, if he wanted to go get coffee sometime. 

Dele shook his head and offered Eric a warm smile, “actually, I came to ask you for your drink order- I’m going to Julianne’s, and I thought it was safer to ask than just guess” he explained. 

Oh god Eric was ready to melt into a little puddle on the floor and let Adam mop him up when they cleaned the store that night. 

“You don’t have to, you already spoilt me” he breathed and Dele shook his head. 

“I’m going there already, let me get you something please?” He explained. “Or I’ll just guess and get you one of those holiday drinks chocolate mint whipped cream, extra caramel, two added sugars” Dele listed off. 

“Ah see!” Dele’s face lit up and he pointed a finger at Eric’s face, eyes glowing with childlike joy “you’d hate that, your scrunching your nose up!! So tell me, or I will get you some overly sweet monstrosity that you’ll hate and I will have wasted my money” Dele sighed dramatically. 

“I don’t have all day Eric, this is a one time offer!” Eric laughed at that, rolled his eyes and sighed a “fine fine”. 

“Just a long black would be perfect thank you, I’ll give you some cash when you get back” Eric offered and Dele was already tugging his hood back up, walking backwards to the entrance of the top. 

“Money? I was going to steal them” he shrugged before he slipped back out into the crowds of the mall. 

Eric is with a customer when Dele gets back, who just shakes tray holding two coffee cups in his hand at Eric form behind the customer which makes him smirk. 

Eric watched out the corner of his eye as Dele walked over the armchair that was by the changerooms, sat down and pulled out his phone. 

Thankfully the customer was sweet and easy to serve, happy and thankful to Eric as they picked out some items for his sons Christmas gift. 

When Eric is free once more he walks straight over to Dele who is smiling at his phone, and god he looks cosy on the armchair, his head leant back as he looks at his phone, cheeks flushed pink from the cold air outside. 

“Hey” Eric breathed and Dele’s eyes flickered up to his with a beaming grin, pocketed his phone immediately and reached to hand Eric his coffee. 

They talked for almost an hour, the shop was oddly quiet, and Eric doesn’t notice how much time had passed until he sees Jane coming in for her shift giving him a strong side eye. 

They talk about anything and everything, Eric finds out Dele works as the PR and social media manager for Tottenham football club, hence the posh work clothing Eric had seen a few times. He finds out that Dele loves christmas, that he’d gone to cut down a real christmas tree with his family (the day that he had dropped the pastry by for Eric) and he loved the snow despite how easily he got cold. 

Eric tells him about how this is his last retail in christmas, that he’s studying social sciences and will graduate next June. That he grew up in Portugal and was scared of santa until he was like four, that he has five siblings, that he had been working here for years now and couldn’t wait for a change. 

Eventually Dele’s phone rung, and the store got busy, Eric had to slip away to help someone while Dele apologised and said he had to pick up the call. 

Eric gets stuck with his customer, picky over the exact shade of green t-shirt he was after, and he sees Dele lingering by the register, looking from his phone to the doors to Eric, evident that he needed to go. 

Eric managed to slip away from the customer for a few seconds, under the excuse that he was double checking their inventory of a particular shirt to get back to the register and near Dele. 

“Sorry I’ve got to get back to it- I’ll be with this guy for a while and we are about to get out after lunch rush I don’t-” Eric babbled and Dele reached out with a shake of his head, his hand wrapped around Eric’s bicep and squeezed. 

“Its ok, I just wanted to say goodbye before I left, my brother needs me for something, but I’ll uh, see you tomorrow” Dele smiled and rubbed his thumb over Eric’s arm before he pulled away, Eric managed out a soft “bye” as Dele walked away. 

‘See you tomorrow’

Even with the smallest touch or phrase, Dele turned Eric’s world upside down, made his mind fuzzy and felt giddy and light, made him want more of him. 

It was like a pull in the pit of his stomach, like being indoors on a warm day and having a need to be outside, he wanted to be around this boy. 

He didn’t even notice till he was closing that night that Dele hadn’t bought a single thing, hadn’t even asked about any clothing at all.

**Day 12**

The twelfth day Eric sees Dele, he’s lost count of the days. Each day of work had meant a visit from the boy, some kind of treat in hand, a drink or sweet or even one day a savoury pastry. 

He didn’t purchase, not anymore, he’d stay for a while to chat, sometimes with a coffee, or just drop by to give Eric a snack and say a quick hello on his break at work. 

Each day Eric talked himself out of asking Dele out, or their time got cut short by customers as he was working up the courage. 

Each day he convinced himself that Dele was just being kind, was just sweet and had found a good way to spend his lunch breaks and sometimes his days off. 

By the twelfth day, Eric had a mental list of things he knows about Dele. Strawberries are his favorite fruit, he loves snow, christmas is his favourite holiday closely followed by halloween. He has a brother and sister and he loves his parents, he hates lemon flavoured things and his favourite coffee is a flat white with full cream milk. His favorite colour is purple and lives with his brother and his best friend Sonny. He loves video games and always has a cup of tea before goes to sleep. 

**Day 15**

“You must be so sick of this song” Dele was leant on his elbows against the counter. It was half an hour before close and Eric was stood behind the register, leant back as he tried to keep his eyes off the way Dele was swaying from side to side, his hips moving just slightly, his shirt having ridden up just so above the line of his jeans to reveal smooth looking skin. 

Eric smiled, looked to his feet and let the belting chords of Mariah Carey wash out over him before he answered. 

“See Dele, if you’d picked another song, pretty much any other song in this playlist, you’d be right, but for some reason, no matter how many times I hear this song I really do enjoy it” Eric laughed softly and Looked up to Dele who was giving him a deadpan look. 

“Of course you love this song” he exhaled before a smirk bloomed across his lips, Eric’s stomach flipping, like it did whenever Dele smiled at him. God he was so easy for this boy, the smallest smile and he wanted to take him home and cook him a meal and introduce him to his mother and his brothers and sisters and watch stupid movies with him. 

“I’m glad you like at least one song then” Dele continued, reached up to fiddle with the plain silver chain he had around his neck today. 

“I guess there are bigger evils, and I might like this song too” Dele confessed and Eric laughed and rolled his eyes. 

Eric hummed, “there is this one fucking fucking song that basically just chants haulliaja for five minutes with very intense strings and it might actually cause me to die at a young age from stress”

Dele laughed and pushed up off the counter and Eric shamelessly watched him as he adjusted the denim jacket he was wearing, fiddling with the collar. 

“Speaking of dying at a young age, I need to stay healthy and get to my training session, so Eric, I will see you tomorrow” Dele nodded at him, gave him a smile that Eric returned with a grin and a “Night Dele”

He’d decided to give up on asking Dele out, for the moment anyway, he was the best part of Eric’s day and fear of having read it wrong and ruining that for himself was too much to bare.

Besides, Dele was still bringing a treat everyday and he seemed like the type of man to do what he wanted without worry, confident and playful and Eric was sure Dele would have asked Eric out if that was what he wanted. 

Maybe Eric was just playing it safe, maybe the truth of it was Dele was the first boy to catch his interest in far too long and it scared him as much as it excited him. 

Eric stood at the register and watched Dele leave, was about to pull his eyes away and slowly start the closing duties when Dele suddenly spun around in time to mouth “All I want for christmas is You” in perfect time with Maria’s voice ringing out from the speaker. 

His eyes eyes met Eric’s on the “you” before he turned and walked out of the store, like normal. Eric’s eyes stayed glued to him till he was a dot in the distance in the mall outside. The shop was quiet despite the music, empty of any customers and Eric’s ears rung out.

What the fuck Eric thought half giddy- the coffee, the sweets, the gingerbread, snacks, the small touches to Eric’s arm or hands- the daily vists, they had room in Eric’s mind to be platonic, but that- mouthing that to Eric that was something surely, that was deliberate. 

‘All I want for christmas is you’ Eric thought errantly, and his fingers twitched against the counter top, toes curled down in his shoes. 

The image doesn’t leave him, even when he is home and sprawled out on the couch only half watching the movie his brother put on; staring up at the ceiling as he sees Dele’s face again, his freckles, his lashes, the pretty shape of his lips, the slither of skin of his hips the way he mouthed “want” and “you”. 

Patrick noticed that he was distracted, launched a pillow firmly at Eric’s head that he just let bounce off him, sighed and turned his head to face his brother with a flat expression. 

“Don't look at me like that” Eric mumbled and Patrick shook his head, raised an eyebrow at Eric. 

“Tell me what's going on in that big head of yours, you’ve been weird for like two weeks, i gave you space and now I’m not, explain” Patrick replied and uneasiness settled in Eric’s gut. 

“Have not been acting weird” Eric huffed, gathered the pillow that Patrick had launched at him and cuddled it to his chest.

“Oh you haven't? Maybe I’ll call Daisy over for dinner tomorrow night, see if she notices anything off about you” he threatened, and it was a threat. 

Daisy was the most observant of them all, always the one to know the second her siblings were off and immediate to want to fix it. 

God knows if Daisy got even a hint of Eric being off, it wouldn’t be long before he got a concerned call from his mum, and god he wasn't going to talk to his mum about Dele. 

Then again, he was kind of falling apart over a few words of a christmas song being mouthed at him by a handsome boy and maybe he did need his mum, or at the least, his brother. 

“Eric” 

Patrick insisted again and Eric sat up with a huff, sat and look at Pat before he let it all spill out, “There’s this guy” and it goes from there, falls out without thought, the details of each day, the things he’d given him. 

He tells his brother all of it except for the fact that he still had a red ribbon tied to his keys, the cellophane tucked into his book, the foil of a heart shaped chocolate tucked into the small front section of his backpack. The small things he was too embarrassed to confess. 

Patrick was silent for a long moment after Eric told him about tonight, about the lyrics, before he just shakes his head. 

“This poor boy” he said finally said and Eric frowned, the movie long forgotten as he spun to face Patrick properly. 

“Eric are you daft, you have given him nothing!” he laughed and leaned his head back to rest on the couch. 

“Nothing mate- this guy, Dele, has been coming to see you for two whole weeks now, bringing you food and drinks, bought way more than anyone needed from a clothing store and now doesn't even buy anything, just comes there to talk to you” Patrick looked at Eric like there was some revelation those words were meant to inspire. 

“Eric! Have you ever even tried to ask him out? Give him something back? Nothing? This boy probably has no idea what you think of him, You have to be there right, you’re at work, and you chat to him yeah- but at least you have an idea he is interested because he keeps back right and bringing you treats- he doesn't have any idea what you think of him” Patrick raved, voice exasperated. 

“Eric you’re a very calm guy you know, you don’t give a lot away, you forget that people don't know what is going on in your head” he added. 

“He’s been the one making all the moves mate, you need to man up and show him your interest, show him his efforts are worth it! Come on, all I want for christmas is you? How much clearer could he be? The guy is practically screaming at you to do something, god Eric you can be thick” he laughed and Eric flushed, heart picked up in his chest in a spike. 

When he put it like that, it all seemed so simple, so easy on paper, like if he could just be brave enough, he’d get what he wanted. 

“Do something for him, see what happens, I bet you that’s what he’s waiting for, that was an invitation mate, stop brooding and moping, this boy likes you” 

Patrick’s words are harsh, they settled behind Eric’s eyelids and his mind is a mix of Patrick’s advice and Dele as he walked out of the store. He falls asleep rugged up in bed and confused, staring at the ceiling as he tries to make up his mind. 

***Day 16***

The sixteenth day Eric sees Dele, he’s terrified and ready and has a small white envelope sitting on top a yellow box from Julianne’s in the backroom, adrenalin through his whole body. 

Every time a customer walked through the door, Eric’s head snapped up hoping to see Dele walking in, yet at the same time terrified of seeing him. 

By the time Dele finally walked into the store, Eric was a mess, had sweat through his black t-shirt and Jane had asked twice if he had a fever or something because he looked a bit peaky. 

“Hey Eric” Dele beamed and had a thick burgundy red scarf bundled up around his neck, hoodie over his head, making his brown eyes stand out as he came to a stop in front of Eric. 

“Wait here” Eric breathed, quick to speak before he lost his confidence, held up a finger before he slipped out the back, grabbed the box and card. He stopped the door and took a long breath in and thought again, so simple on paper and maybe if he was brave enough, he could have what he wanted. 

Dele’s brows raised in surprise when he spotted the box eric was holding, lifted a hand to his heart and said a soft and teasing “for me?” but when Eric nodded he softened slightly, his smile turned into something sweeter, more genuine. 

“Eric, you didn’t have to go to the trouble” he said and Eric shook his head, his heart pounding too hard to do anything but hand Dele the card and the box, linked his hands in front of him and let out a small nervous breath. 

Dele accepted the box carefully, managed to get the card out while holding the small box and flicked it open, a look of curiosity on his face.

The store felt silent and screamingly loud all at once, Eric couldn’t look at Dele as he read it, cheeks hot as he thought of the nealty written phrase he’d penned in there late last night,

‘let me take you out on a first date in the snow - I promise I'm not a flake-y person’.

He’d thought it was cute at the time, a bit cheesy maybe but sweet and simple and about the snow, which Dele loved. 

Now that Dele had it in his hands, was right there in front of him reading it, he wanted to reach over and take it back, burn it and scatter the ashes in Adam’s lunchbox, never to be read by any human ever. 

Eric managed to force his eyes up after a few more seconds and his heart squeezed tight. Oh. Dele had a dark pink flush across his cheeks and nose, a massive grin across his face, holding the card like it was precious. Eric had never wanted to kiss him more. 

Dele finally looked up and caught his eyes, his brown eyes shining back at him. “That was the cheesiest pick up line I’ve ever read” he breathed and Eric let out a small laugh, nerves still rattled inside him. 

“And of course, I’d love to go out with you- I mean I’m a little shocked that you haven’t been counting me coming to see you as dates, but I guess I can forgive you as long as you promise the warm drinks are on you this time” Dele smirked and Eric huffed out a laugh of relief and happiness, joy bubbled thick in his chest as he reached out to shyly link his fingers with Dele’s gave them a squeezed and replied, “It's a date” 

**Day 64**

On the sixty fourth day of knowing Dele, Eric’s mental list of things he knows about Dele is longer than ever. 

He knows Dele loves to go out for breakfast

He knows Dele sleeps on whatever side of the bed is furthest away from the wall 

He knows that he gets nightmares sometimes

He knows that Dele is probably the most affectionate person he’s ever met, he loves cuddles and kisses and can’t get enough

He makes great spaghetti

He looks even better in Eric’s actual coat hanger jumper 

He loves when Eric kisses his ears, goes weak when he makes marks on the skin just behind them 

Dele is so competitive, even more than Eric and is annoyingly good at video games

He’s a great brother and family means the most to him

He loves to surprise Eric at work even more when they are dating, brings him freshly made food for lunch, comes in just to see him and sneak a few kisses on his lunch break, wears Eric’s hoodies just to drive him mad

He knows Dele had numerous tattoos, for things that mean the most to him

He knows Dele knows how to kiss him perfectly

He knows that he is hilarious and makes Eric laugh like no one else

And he knows that Dele loved that Eric used to call him Cute Earring Boy before he knew his name.


End file.
